Her Determined Heart
by Parisa01
Summary: Sequel to Her Devoted Heart. Aika joins Sora, Donald and Goofy on an adventure to find Riku and King Mickey as well as fight the Heartless and Organisation XIII. Aika is determined to do what she can as a Keyblade Master, to protect her loved ones and every world from danger and find her friends. Will she be able to reunite with Riku and confess? Will she find her best friend Kou?
1. Chapter 1: My best friend, Sora

Hi guys! Well here it is! The sequel to Her Devoted Heart. I'm gonna let Aika do the disclaimers. This is a work of fanfiction using characters and the story of Kingdom Hearts, which belongs to Tetsuya Nomura. Parisa only claims ownership of her own characters; the amazing Master Aika, the awesome Xuko/Kou and that crazy bitch Xahna/Hana! Rated T for romantic scenes and swearing. Also, if you think it was sad for Xiaka that she had to die, think of it this way; Xiaka was always in danger no matter what and the safest place for her to be is within Aika's heart. There was nowhere she could have fled to and Xahna had seen her disguise.

* * *

 **Her Determined Heart**

 **Chapter 1: My best friend, Sora**

Aika stood in front of the mirror of her shared bedroom with Yuffie sitting on her bed. The brown-haired teen kept staring at herself in the mirror with her long hip length hair left out.

"You know I didn't even notice how my body has changed since I started training." She stared at her physically fit yet curvy body, she had a 4 pack and her biceps and legs were toned. She was also now 5ft 10in.

"I bet Riku would like it." Yuffie smirked and Aika's cheeks turned bright red.

"Shut up Yuffie." She pouted and started getting changed into an off the shoulder short sleeved grey crop top, dark blue jean shorts and white trainers. "I can't believe Cloud's gone. I'm sure gonna miss him."

"How long do you think he's gonna take till he gets back?" The black-haired ninja asked.

"I hope it's not too long." Aika replied whilst tying her shoe laces.

The 2 teenagers headed downstairs into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table with Cid. Aerith started brushing and did Aika's hair in a French braid whilst leaving a few strands left out. Leon served breakfast on the table and they sat at the table together.

"I had a dream about this boy yesterday?" The brown-haired teen began. "Now that I think about it, I think they were memories."

"Was it about Riku?" Yuffie sang.

"He had brown spiky hair and these bright blue eyes." She replied and they looked at her.

"Come to think of it, he does sounds familiar." Aerith stated.

"He and I shared this close connection. I feel it in my heart." Aika said. "His name starts with an S."

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Cid reassured her.

"So what's the plan today, Keyblade Master?" Leon asked.

"Master Yen Sid wanted to see me" She answered excitedly.

They finished breakfast and Aika helped Leon clear up and wash the dishes. When she was done, she said goodbye to her family and went on over to Merlin's House where he would teleport her to the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

 _Mysterious Tower:_

"I have summoned you here with a task on behalf of the King." Yen Sid stated as met with Aika outside the Mysterious Tower. "He wants you to go to the Old Mansion in Twilight and wait outside the gates for a friend."

"A friend?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is it Riku?" She asked excitedly.

"No, but Mickey said that you'd be delighted to see this friend again." Yen Sid stated. "There will be a train arriving soon which will take you to Twilight Town."

She nodded and did a little salute to her Master. The young woman saw a purple train appear and ran towards it whilst looking back and waving at Yen Sid. He just smiled and nodded to her. However his smile dropped when she turned around and ran right into the train. She shrieked and rubbed her forehead whilst giving her Master the thumbs up.

"I'm okay!" She exclaimed and entered the purple empty train.

Aika sat down in a seat and rested her head back. She wondered who this friend would be. If it wasn't Riku, then who could it be? It couldn't be Kairi because she had already returned to Destiny Islands. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were already there to begin with so they wouldn't be in Twilight Town. The blue-eyed teen closed her eyes and relaxed herself. Who was it? But then a memory played in her head.

" _Sora…" Aika walked up to him and he looked down. "Aw brighten up Sora. We'll see each other again. I promise!"_

" _But Aika…" She placed her hand on his shoulder._

" _I'll find a way." She said and sighed. "I'm sorry I can't go with you."_

" _You better rest up, okay?" He said._

" _Sora, just promise me. Give that Ansem guy hell for me. And don't forget to examine your enemy whilst fighting." Aika stated. "I promise you, I'll find a way to see you again! Remember, it's never goodbye between us!" She yelled and a tear fell down his cheek as he smiled._

" _You got it!" He shouted and then left. Aika placed her hands on her chest and smiled._

" _Sora, I know you can do it…_ _We'll meet again…soon."_

Aika opened her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. Sora! It was Sora! She remembered him now! She didn't know why she forgot him in the first place, but what mattered now, was that she remembered her best friend. With all her heart, she knew that it was him she was going to see. She clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chest as tears of happiness kept falling down her cheeks. Sora…

It took 5 minutes for the train to get to disappear and reappear in Twilight Town. As soon as the train doors opened, she hopped off and walked briskly out of the station. The young woman found an exit and began running everywhere, trying to look for an Old Mansion but couldn't find it. That was until she ran around a corner and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologised and looked up to see a young man with blonde hair, fair skin, blue green eyes, blonde hair and wore a black hair with a scar on his face. Behind him was a teenager with silver short hair, her bangs covering left eye, her eyes red and a tall tanned man with dark hair.

"Watch where you're…" When Seifer's eyes fell on Aika, they widened and his cheeks turned pink. He gulped at the sight of such a beautiful woman and he knew that she was certainly not from around here. "Why hello beautiful." He smirked and she raised her eyebrow at this.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms.

"What's your name, beautiful lady?" Seifer asked.

"I'm Aika. Could you please direct me to the Old Mansion?" He stepped closer towards her.

"Now why would you want to go there, when you can stay here and watch me fight?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'd rather not, now could tell me where the Old Mansion is?" She was starting to get impatient.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" She huffed whilst rolling her eyes.

"Tell me where it is." Aika muttered.

"Oh, I like 'em feisty!" Seifer exclaimed.

Aika instantly grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. She had an extremely murderous glare and if her glare was a dagger, he would have been dead. Seifer and his friends' eyes widened at this. The blonde-haired teen felt a cold sweat roll down his neck.

"I'm getting tired of your shit. Now tell me, where is the Old Mansion?" Aika muttered.

"There's a hole in the wall back in the Tram Common, the Mansion is through the forest." Seifer squeaked and she let go of him.

Aika turned to where she came from and began running as fast as she could. As she ran through the streets, tears welled up in her eyes and she could feel her heart beating like a drum. She found the hole in the wall in the Tram Common and ran through it. She sprinted through the Forest and found an exit where she could see a pair of gates and some people.

As she got nearer, she saw him. It was Sora! The brown-haired boy turned around and saw someone in the distance, then his eyes widened; he knew who it was! She ran faster and then jumped onto her best friend, wrapped her arms around and hugged him tightly. She couldn't contain how happy she felt.

"Sora!" She cried and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aika…" Sora mumbled; his voice was slightly deeper. Sora pulled away from her and gasped to see her crying. His smile dropped and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy to see you." She grinned and she felt him wipe her tears.

"It's really you, Aika." He sighed.

"Aika!" She heard 2 familiar voiced and turned to see Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Aika opened her arms and hugged them both.

"We really missed ya." Goofy stated.

"We made sure to take care of Sora." Donald added and she pulled away from them.

"You did a good job at it." She smiled as she looked at Sora. "You look so grown up." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"You think so?" He asked and she poked his forehead playfully.

"Still taller than you though." She smirked.

"You have muscles!" He poked her biceps and she giggled. "Hey, do you know how we got here?"

"No, I have no idea." She answered. "The King wanted me to meet you here."

"The King?!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed. "Do you know where he is?"

"Riku is with him!" Sora stated and she looked at them.

"He didn't tell me himself, he just passed on the message and I was tasked by my Master." She raised her hands up.

"Master?" They asked confused.

"Oh, Master Yen Sid!" She grinned.

"Master Yen Sid?!" Donald and Goofy asked and she nodded.

"He trained me whilst you guys were gone and I became an official Keyblade Master. So, you are now staring at the amazing Master Aika." Aika flashed a cheesy grin and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright mighty Master Aika, know what?" Sora asked and she scratched the back of her head.

"Um, I don't know. I came here on a train and I don't know how to get back." She answered.

"Maybe we should look around." Sora suggested and they all agreed.

The group of friends started walking around the town and as Aika looked around she felt a weird feeling in her heart. It was as if she had been to this town many times but knew she hadn't. She knew that if it wasn't her memories then they were Xiaka's memories. They walked into this secluded area and Sora stopped walking.

"You know I think been to this town." Sora said.

"What's it called?" Donald asked and Sora crossed his arms.

"Hmmm…" He slurred trying to remember but didn't find anything. "Guess I imagined it."

"I feel like I've been to this town too." They all turned to Aika. "I know that I have never been here before, but part of me has; that's why it's familiar." They looked completely and utterly confused. She just shook her head whilst chuckling. "Don't mind me!"

"That made absolutely no sense." Sora said.

"Only smart people would understand, Sora." She poked his forehead and giggled.

They walked into an area which looked like a little hideout and when they entered there were 3 teenagers who were staring at them weirdly. One boy had blonde hair and brown eyes, another black hair and dark eyes, the final was a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"What do you want?" The blonde-haired teen asked rudely and Aika placed her hands on her hips. She would kick his ass for not having any manners.

"Uh nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Sora answered immediately and she rolled her eyes.

"Sora don't be so nice to a jerk with no manners." She growled.

"Who you calling a jerk?" The boy asked.

"You, you jerk." She countered back.

"This is _**our**_ spot!" He exclaimed.

"You don't own the place." Aika crossed her arms and mumbled.

"Ummmmmmm…" The dark-haired boy walked up to Sora

"What?" He asked.

"You're…new here, right? I'm Pence." Pence grinned and pointed his thumb at himself; he seemed like a nice person.

"The name's Hayner. Nice to meet some of you." Hayner glared at Aika and she glared back at him. "But we got stuff to do, so catch ya later."

"Whatever." She mumbled and he walked off.

"My name's Olette. Hey did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" The girl asked.

"Homework?" Sora questioned confused.

"We're not from around here." Aika stated.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked.

"I'm Goofy."

"I'm Donald."

"Hey there, I'm Sora!" The brown-haired teen grinned.

"And I'm Master Aika but you guys can call me Aika." The young Master waved.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aika, we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette said.

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." Pence added.

"THE KING!" Donald, Sora and Goofy exclaimed.

"King Mickey?" She asked and Donald nodded enthusiastically.

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station." Pence answered.

"The station! Thanks." The blue-eyed boy smiled.

"You're welcome." Olette and Pence said in unison

"Oh, boy the King's trying to find us!" Donald exclaimed.

"That means Riku might be with him." Sora stated.

Aika's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. She felt her heart beat faster as she placed her hand on her chest. A small yet shy smile graced her lips when she thought about him. Seeing him would be perfect.

"Ooooh, Aika's blushing." Donald noted.

"N-no way!" Aika stuttered.

"You wanna kisssss him, you loveee him, you wanna marryyyy him." Sora sang and earned a punch on the arm. "Ouchie."

"Ouchie?" She asked and he blushed. "Oh my word, that's so fucking adorable." She giggled.

"Hurry up, we need to find the King!" Donald exclaimed and they all ran out of the Usual Spot in search of the King.

As Aika ran alongside Sora he turned to her with a big bright grin on his face. She smiled at this and sighed with delight; it felt good being by her best friend's side again.


	2. Chapter 2: In your heart

Ugh this chapter is emotional towards the end. Sora is such a cinnamon roll, too precious for this world. The end of this chapter is inspired by the song You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins.

* * *

 **Her Determined Love**

 **Chapter 2: In your heart**

The group of friends got a lead from Pence that the King was at the Station, so the young Keyblade Master led the way there. They got to the Station Plaza to find it completely empty; that was odd.

"Where's the King?" Donald wondered out loud.

Suddenly a white creature with a sinuous body appeared in front of them. Aika and Sora stared at the symbol on its head and tilted their heads to the side. More of those creatures appeared surrounding them and the brown-haired woman summoned her Eos of the Dawn.

"You ready for this Sora?" She asked with a smirk and he summoned his Keyblade too.

"As ready as ever, Aika!" He replied with enthusiasm.

"Let's go!" She shouted excitedly.

Aika ran towards the enemies and started to fight them with just a little part of her full potential. She felt like she was enjoying herself whilst fighting these creatures, it felt good fighting again. It had been a year since she fought Heartless and the only fighting she did in the past year was training.

Sora, Donald and Goofy fought too and as they did, they would occasionally glance over at their friend who fought. They noticed how she didn't wait to analyse her enemies, but rather fought full on. Her speed as well as strength had increased tremendously. Around 10-15 minutes had passed and those creatures kept appearing after they disappeared. Aika turned back and saw her friends sitting on the floor, clearly exhausted from all the fighting. She smiled at this and decided to fight for them and protect them.

"She's gotten better at magic." Donald stated as he watched her perform ultimate level spells, ones even he didn't know about.

"She's like the 3 of us combined." Sora said. "I never thought Aika would become this strong."

More and more of those creatures kept appearing and it really irritated the young Master. She noticed something and looked up to see someone small in a black coat with round eyes. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"King Mickey!" She exclaimed.

He was running down the walls and jumped towards Aika. They stood back to back and held up their Keyblades. They performed a spinning attack together which created a shower of lights and finished with a huge burst of light. When the light died down, the young woman turned to him with a big grin on her face.

"We make a good team." She giggled and he looked up at her with a smile.

"We sure do, Master Aika." The brown-haired teen blushed at this whilst looking down, he knew her name!

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Shhhh!" He hushed them. "You four gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." He said and dug into his pocket. He gave Aika the heavy pouch and she looked at it.

"Your Majesty!" Donald exclaimed and when they all looked up, the King was running off.

"The King…Was that really him?" Sora asked.

"It coulda been…Yep, I know it was!" Goofy replied.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald added.

"He knew my name." She smiled. "The King knows who I am!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Someone's happy." Sora smirked and she stuck out her tongue at him. "So, if the King's here, then that means Riku's here too!" Aika's cheeky face dropped and she ran over to her friend then grabbed his arm. He looked at her to see her worried sparkling eyes.

"Riku…is he himself…or?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Aika, the last time I saw him he was okay and the same, but I don't know about the darkness. But I bet he's alright." She smiled at this and nodded.

"Did you give him the charm I made him?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah and I told him you had the biggest crush on him." Her jaw dropped and she punched his shoulder hard. "Aika, I was kidding!"

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts, you better be." She muttered.

"Heh." He scratched the back of his head and turned to Donald and Goofy. "Aika and I are going to go look for Riku! Then the three of us can go to the islands together."

"What are you guys gonna do?" Aika asked curiously and their faces looked funny.

"Ummmm…" Donald slurred

"Gawrsh Aika, do you have to ask?" Goofy asked and the 2 brown haired teens glanced at each other and began chuckling.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Donald crossed his arms and Aika wrapped her arms around her stomach as she howled with laughter.

"Your faces!" They answered. Goofy and Donald looked at each other and started laughing. They all laughed each other and enjoyed it.

"So, what do you say, guys?" Aika stopped laughing.

"Let's stick together for one more journey." Sora said and just hearing that made the young female Master happy. "Where are we going again? I forgot."

"We hafta board the train!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" He stated and his best friend giggled at this.

"C'mon let's go!" She exclaimed and ran into the station with the others following her.

They were walking in the station until they heard someone call; Hayner.

"Hey Sora, Aika!" They turned around and Aika placed her hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow; this guy. Sora elbowed her lightly and gave her a warning glare.

"Be nice." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

Olette elbowed Hayner and he glared at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't be rude." She stated.

"I'm not." Hayner replied.

"What is it?" The 17-year-old asked.

"Nothing but…"

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." Pence stated.

"Oh…really? Thanks!" Sora said.

"That's so sweet." Aika grinned.

"You guys better hurry and get your tickets." Olette said.

"Yeah, your right Olette. Come on Sora, let's get our tickets!" The elder teen grabbed his wrist and dragged him to go and get the tickets. Sora took out the pouch and it seemed that Olette had the same one. They got four tickets and were walking to the stairs to board the train.

Sora stopped walking and his best friend turned to him. She noticed his eyes sparkling with tears whilst frowning.

"Sora?" She asked.

"I can't help feeling that we won't see this town again…" He stated.

"Sora, you're crying." Olette pointed out.

Sora felt someone place their hands on his face and looked up to see Aika smiling sweetly at him.

"We'll come back here someday." She reassured him.

"You're right." He nodded.

They decided to get onto the purple and yellow train. Sora and Aika turned to the trio of friends.

"Bye!" Sora said.

"See you real soon." Aika smiled.

"Hey Sora, you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked.

"Positive, why do you ask?" Sora replied.

Hayner shook his head and smiled. "I dunno." Sora smiled at this and a tear fell down his face.

"Sora…" The young woman wiped his cheek and she pouted with teary eyes. "You know I can't stand it when you cry."

"You okay?" Olette asked.

"Y-yeah, I don't really know where it came from." Sora answered.

"Pull it together!" Hayner said.

"Come on Sora, smileeee!" She pointed at her grinning face and that alone cheered him up. "Don't ever stop smiling, you big ol' goof."

"I won't!" He chuckled.

"Well, we might as well get going now. See ya Pence, Olette, bye Hayner." She smiled at them whilst waving and they got onto the train.

The train left the station and Sora leaned against the door with a frown. Aika stood behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.

"You know, I'm sad." He mumbled.

"We'll come here soon. And we'll meet Hayner and those guys again." Goofy said.

"Goofy's right, Sora. We'll come back here someday, promise." She agreed. Sora went over to the seats and they sat down next to each other opposite Donald and Goofy. The young woman looked up at them and sighed as if something was bugging her. Sora turned to her and knew something was wrong.

"Aika, is everything okay?" He asked.

"I don't know how to say this but…" She looked up at them. "I forgot about you Sora. We all did."

"You forgot me?" He questioned and she shut her eyes.

"Suddenly we all forgot who you were. Then a few days ago, I kept having dreams about and then it all came like a flood." She sighed and a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm such a horrible friend for forgetting you." The young Master felt Sora wipe her tears and he looked up to see him smiling bright at her.

"You remembered us in the end, didn't you?" She sighed as a smile returned to her face.

* * *

They got to the Mysterious Tower and got off the train. Sora got a little creeped out how it just disappeared as soon as they got it off. The young woman noticed someone she didn't know at the door looking in and ran towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the Master of this so called tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See don't matter how tough he is, once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say." He explained and Aika's eyes flashed with anger as her Keyblade appeared in her left hand.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on my Master!" She growled and he turned to her.

"You're that chump!" He pointed a finger.

"Pete!" Donald exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" She growled. "Move out the way, now."

"You think I'm gonna let you through, huh?" He raised his hand and clicked his fingers. Around 10 Heartless surrounded her and she smirked.

"Easy peasy lemon cheesy." She mumbled and her friends stared at her oddly.

The young woman raised her hand and performed Thundaga Shot on the Heartless in front of her. It connected and shocked the Heartless around her. All their eyes widened at this and she crossed her arms as she glared at Pete.

"Out of the way, now." She commanded.

"Once Maleficent and I will rule all the worlds, we'll get rid of you." Pete stated and they chuckled.

"She's toast!" Sora exclaimed and he froze.

"Come on guys." The Keyblade Master walked past the frozen Pete and entered the Castle as they followed after her.

"That was so awesome, Aika!" Sora exclaimed and she smiled at him as they followed her up the stairs.

"Thanks." She giggled. "I trained here for the past year with Master Yen Sid."

"Master Yen Sid was your Master?" Donald asked and she nodded.

"We're great friends." Aika grinned.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy said.

"Wow sounds powerful!" Sora mumbled.

As the group of friends ran through each floor, they bumped into the Heartless and fought them. They weren't so many, just a few smaller and weaker Heartless. They got to the very top of the Tower in no time and defeated the last bunch of Heartless.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald sighed.

"Good thing we're on the job, right?" Goofy asked.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora sighed.

"As long as there's darkness within people's hearts, there will always be heartless, I'm afraid." She stated.

The young woman opened the door and entered the room with a big smile on her face and raised her hand.

"Hi Master!" She giggled and he nodded at her. Sora and Aika stood between Donald and Goofy who bowed down respectfully.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honour!" Donald stated.

"Hey there!" Donald and Goofy stood up looking at him. Aika just face palmed and sighed whilst shaking her head.

"Damnit Sora." She mumbled.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald exclaimed and Yen Sid motioned them to settle down.

"So you are Sora." The wise Master stated. "Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

"Yes we did Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy answered.

"Yes…the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would see that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Master Yen Sid explained.

"You mean…we have to go on another quest?" Sora asked. "We were looking forward to finding our friend Riku and going to the islands."

"Master…" They all looked at Aika who placed her hand on her chest and took a step forward. She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows and woeful eyes. She felt her heart squeeze in her chest.

"What is it, Aika?" He asked and saw the sad expression on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to find my best friend, Kou. Would I be able to still find him whilst on this quest?" She asked curiously and Sora turned to her. He noticed how it pained her to say that boy's name and her bottom lip quivered.

"Of course you can, Aika." He answered and she sighed with relief. "Everything in your journey is connected, after all." Master Yen Sid informed them of their enemies, the Heartless, Nobodies and Organisation XIII. He also gave them a large bulky book to read and Donald and Goofy began reading it.

"Aika?" She felt Sora touch her shoulder and turned to him.

"Yes, Sora?" Aika smiled.

"Kou, he's your best friend, right?" Her smile turned into a sad one.

"He was my best friend back. The last time I remember seeing him was in Hollow Bastion but I can't find him, he's not in Traverse Town either." She explained sounding very worried. "I want to find him, so that I know he's safe, just how I want to find Riku."

"Don't worry, Aika." He took her hands and held them. A tear slowly fell down her cheek as she stared into his eyes. "Don't cry. We'll find Kou together and even though you're apart, he'll always be with you in your heart, always and forever."

"You're right." She wiped her tears and smiled sweetly at him.


	3. Chapter 3: New clothes

We get to see Aika's pretty clothes in this chapter as well as her new abilities, Keyblade glider and her Wayfinder Link!

* * *

**Her Determined Heart**

 **Chapter 3: New clothes**

"So, before you leave, you will need more suitable travelling clothes. Those look a bit small on you." Aika turned to Sora and snickered at this. "You'll be getting suitable clothes too, Aika. Through there you will find three good fairies. They will create garments for you."

"I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

"You can be such a girl sometimes." Sora murmured.

"I am a girl, Sora." She stuck her tongue out at him and he poked her forehead.

They walked into the room and saw three fairies talking to each other, one who wore blue, another red and the final green.

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather!" Aika exclaimed and ran up to the fairies. They turned around and smiled at her.

"Aika, you're back." Flora stated.

"We heard the good news, dear." Fauna smiled.

"Congratulations on passing your Mark of Mastery." Merryweather congratulated her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Look who it is dears, Sora, Donald and Goofy." Flora said as they all turned to the trio.

"Hello." Sora waved.

"If you're looking for clothes then you've come to the right place." Merryweather said and they walked up to them. Flora and Fauna took Sora's hand and dragged them forward.

"Oh you're gonna have fun, Sora." The Keyblade Master sat at the table and Fauna gave her a cup of tea. "I'm gonna have fun watching you play dress up."

"Aika!" He pouted and she sipped on some tea.

They started to change the colour of his clothes from green, to red, to blue. Aika couldn't help but laugh her head off. They couldn't decide until Sora told them to stop. The trio of fairies waved their wands together.

"Oh yes."

"How lovely."

"Why he looks so dashing." The fairies sighed.

"Damn Sora." His outfit turned into a black and silver outfit that was like his original outfit. It was a darker style with many zippers and extra leggings but still retained his crown necklace. "Kairi is gonna love this." When she said this, his cheeks turned red.

"Aika, have you got the token Master Yen Sid gave you?" Fauna asked and she nodded.

The young woman stood up and walked to the fairies. They all stood around her and she took out her Mark of Mastery Token and held it in front of her. The token began to glow and floated in front of her.

"Are you ready?" Merryweather asked and she nodded.

The three fairies held up their wands and shot some magic at her. Her clothes began to shimmer, sparkle and glow immensely, it was so bright that everyone covered their eyes.

When the light died down they saw her wearing a dark purple sleeveless collared skin tight top, a thick black obi belt with a thinner golden belt in the middle with a red lotus flower, black shorts with fish net at the hem of the shorts, black knee high socks and armoured ankle boots similar to Aqua's boots. Just beneath her shoulders were black separate sleeves up to her elbows and she wore fingerless black gloves, with a dark purple and gold piece of armour on her left forearm with a pattern of roses and vines on them and a golden ornate crest on it. She also had two intersecting blue belts over her chest, with her Mark of Mastery badge in the middle. She opened her eyes and looked at her friends who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"How do I look?" She asked curiously.

Flora used her magic to move a mirror in front of her and she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widened a little and she walked closer towards the mirror. Her fingers ran across the piece of armour on her left forearm and then she touched the badge on her left. A small smile graced her lips as she sighed with delight. She stared at her reflection with a confident look.

'Dad…I've grown up and become a strong Keyblade Master.' She thought.

"Do you like it?" Merryweather asked.

"It's beautiful, I love it." She turned to the fairies. "Thank you."

"There's one more thing we want to grant you." Fauna said. "If you could hold out your Wayfinder, dear." She took out her Wayfinder and they sprinkled some magic on it. "Aqua wanted us to sprinkle some magic on it dear. Now ask for her help." The brown haired woman nodded and held the Wayfinder to her heart.

"Aqua, give me strength!" She yelled. Her clothes began to sparkle and change into Aqua's outfit.

"Wow!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed and she turned to the mirror. Her cheeks turned pink but nonetheless she grinned; she was now wearing Aqua's outfit. The clothes began to sparkle again and disappear.

"You'll be able to call on the help of your friends with your Wayfinder on your journey." Flora stated and she nodded.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed.

* * *

They walked out of the room and went outside where they met Master Yen Sid who beckoned them to come to him. The Gummi Ship appeared beside him.

"The Gummi Ship!" Donald exclaimed and Sora, Aika, Donald and Goofy stood straight in front of Yen Sid.

"Wait just a moment." He said and they sighed.

"Because of your previous endeavours, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." Master Yen Sid explained.

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilised by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know." Yen Sid shook his head.

"There's always a way." Aika smiled.

"Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected." Sora mumbled.

"That is correct." The Master nodded. "Aika, you will not be travelling in the Gummi Ship?" She looked up at her Master and a huge grin appeared on her face, as her blue eyes sparkled.

"Can I?" She asked excitedly.

"Try it, my child." He nodded.

The young woman bumped the ornate crest on her forearm armour and there was a flash of light. When the light died down, her friend gasped and their eyes widened.

"Woah, you look so cool!" Sora exclaimed.

Aika looked down and gasped. She was wearing a Keyblade Armour which was similar to Aqua's but was dark purple, gold and bright red in colour. The patter on her armour had dark red roses and golden vines. She also had a long dark purple cape on too. In her hand was a dark visor helmet with 2 progs pointed downwards. The young woman summoned her Keyblade and threw it in the air with all her strength. The Keyblade flew up and it was like a firework.

What came down amazed Sora, Donald and Goofy but Aika couldn't believe her eyes. Down came a red and purple Keyblade Glider which looks like Terra's but it had spaceship wings on both sides towards the back. Suddenly she started screaming extremely loudly with excitement as she ran towards the Glider.

"I can't believe it!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Aika hopped onto her Glider and ran her fingers on the handles. She smiled gently and remembered the times, she and Terra would ride around on his Keyblade Glider. The young woman put on her helmet and turned to Sora.

"Do you guys wanna take a ride?" She asked.

"I think the Gummi Ship is safer." Donald said.

"You look like you'd enjoy it better, Aika." Goofy added.

"I choose to live." Sora scratched the back of his head nervously.

"More fun for me." She stated and the trio got into the Gummi Ship.

"Aika." The young Keyblade Master turned to Yen Sid. "Be careful."

"I will, Master. Don't worry about me." She gave him a thumbs up. "May our hearts be our guiding key."

Master Yen Sid watched as the Gummi Ship blasted off into the sky along with Aika. He sighed and looked down, he hoped that Aika would not share the same fate as her brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Kick ass

In this chapter, Aika is gonna meet Xigbar. Let just say, she really hates his guts.

* * *

 **Her Determined Heart**

 **Chapter 4: Kick ass**

The first world they landed in was Hollow Bastion. As Aika stepped onto the ground, her armour disappeared.

"It's Hollow Bastion." Sora said.

"We should go see Leon and the others." Aika said. "I have to break the news to them about our new journey."

"You think they're gonna let you go along?" Donald asked.

"Even if they don't I'm still going." She smirked.

Suddenly they heard metal and looked up at a roof of one of the many houses. They saw an armour Heartless, which shortly disappeared and Aika growled at this.

"Looks like we got some fighting to do!" Goofy said.

"We're going to kick some ass!" Aika exclaimed whilst punching her fist in the air.

"That's the spirit." Donald smiled.

The young woman led her friends into the Marketplace and people who were walking past all greeted Aika. Sora noticed this and nudged her with his elbow.

"Someone's popular around here, huh?" He smiled.

"We brought them back here from Traverse Town and helped build their homes. We're all a close community and like a family. Leon along with me and the others look out for them." She explained. "We're trying to rebuild this place."

"We should go find Leon." Sora stated and they all agreed.

The group of friends walked into the borough and there were Heartless in the streets. This angered the young woman because having the Heartless here put the people in Hollow Bastion in harm. As they finished with small fry, the town's defence mechanism appeared and Aika just huffed at this; they appeared only after the Heartless was gone.

"What are those?" Sora asked curiously.

"They're the town's defence mechanism!" They heard Yuffie and turned around to see her grinned at them.

"Yuffie!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"You guys are still in tip top shape!" Yuffie giggled.

"Yup!" Sora said as he pointed at himself and Aika just smirked.

"Ouchie." The young woman mumbled and her best friend pouted at her.

"How are the others anyways?" Sora asked.

"They're great." Yuffie answered enthusiastically.

"Hey Yuffie, have you the King and Riku?" Sora asked.

"Nuh-uh. Sorry, but I had a feeling I'd see you guys again." The dark haired teen answered.

"We may never meet each other again, but we'll never forget each other." He recited with a deep voice impersonating Leon. Aika wrapped her arms around her sides and burst out laughing with everyone else joining in.

"Hey, everybody's working at Merlin's house. Let's go meet them. C'mon!" Yuffie said and jumped off a platform, and landed in front of them. The 2 17-year-olds led the way and entered Merlin's house.

"Look who we found everyone!" Aika exclaimed.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie grinned.

"We missed you!" Aerith smiled.

"Well if you ain't in top shape." Cid turned from his computer.

"I knew it." Leon mumbled.

"Knew what?" Sora asked.

"A while back everyone suddenly remembered you guys all at the same time." He answered.

"So where have you guys been all this time?" Yuffie questioned.

"We've been sleepin'." Goofy answered and Sora could feel Aika's cold intimidating glare. He turned to see just that but with crossed arms.

"Where in cold storage?" Cid shrugged.

"You slept for a year." Aika mumbled. "That's just a whole different kind of lazy, Sora." He scratched the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith glared at Aika and she rubbed the back of her neck; Aerith was a gentle sweetheart to everyone but to Aika and Leon she could be scary as hell.

"So um…we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked and Aerith, Cid and Leon shook their head "Right."

"Sora…" The young Keyblade Master placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them, don't worry."

"Right. Thanks." He nodded.

"Don't go thanking us just yet!" Cid exclaimed which made the 15-year-old jump.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem, a big problem." Leon stated.

"Nobodies? Heartless." Sora asked.

"That's right." Yuffie said.

"You hit the jackpot." Cid muttered sarcastically.

"Sounds like you can use our help." Sora said.

"Then let's get straight to the chase. We were hoping the three of you could help us." Leon stated.

"Like we would say no." The brown-haired boy joked.

"Come on, follow me to the Bailey. There's something you need to see." He said and Aika followed after him.

* * *

They walked side by side through the Borough and Leon turned to her noticing her new clothes. He smiled at this.

"You've grown up too fast." When he said this, she turned to him and looked up with sparkling eyes.

"Of course I have, Leon." She smiled sweetly whilst blushing. His eyebrows rose and he smiled back.

"If only you stayed 6 forever." He replied.

"Leon…" Her voice had a serious tone. "You know what this means right?"

"Puberty?" She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed whilst shaking her head.

"No I meant with Sora, Donald and Goofy finally waking up and with all the Nobodies and Heartless appearing." She stated and turned to him. "I have to join them on a journey again. As a Keyblade Master I must ensure the world's safety. I'm 17 now and I'm strong enough. I'll try not to get hurt again and I'll visit as much as I can." He placed his hand on her head and rustled her hair gently.

"I understand, Aika." Leon stated calmly. "You have to do this and you're old enough now."

"Thanks, Uncle Squally." She smiled whilst wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He too wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"It's Leon." He corrected.

"Shut up, it's Uncle Squally." Her voice came out all muffled and he chuckled softly at this. She pulled away from him and looked out through the Bailey. The young woman's smile dropped when she saw the Dusks approaching the Heartless in the distance. "This isn't good at all. They're growing in numbers. I don't want what happened 10 years ago to happen again to Hollow Bastion."

"With you and Sora. It won't happen again." Leon stated.

"People lost their homes and now we're trying to rebuild this town. We can't afford to lose it again." Aika stated as she sat on the brick wall. Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the Bailey and Leon pointed.

"Look at that!" He exclaimed.

"What happened to it?" Sora asked.

"We don't know, but we want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything. Except…for that…" Leon trailed off.

"We'll handle 'em, right Aika?" Sora turned to the brown-haired Master and she nodded.

"Well, that's good to hear." Leon replied. "Do you two know what's going on then?"

"There's this guy Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not enough to tie his own shoes." Aika smirked and looked down.

"You can talk." She mumbled and Sora pouted whilst turning to her. She turned to Leon with a more serious face now. "The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organisation XIII guys in charge, too." Goofy added.

"You called?" An unknown voice echoed and Aika jumped off the brick wall as she and Sora ran to the corridor.

"You're doing well." The young Master's eyebrows furrowed together; that voice…

"Come out!" Aika bellowed as her weapon appeared in her hand.

"Who's there?!" Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration..." The first deep voice said and suddenly, two Dusks appeared further away from the two Keyblade wielders. Donald and Goofy ran up to them and Aika turned to Leon. There were a few dusks in front of him and she joined his side as he got out his Gunblade. Sora joined them and they heard the gates closing. Aika ran over to the gate blocking the Postern and held out her Keyblade in front of her.

All kinds of Dusks appeared and began attacking, but Aika, Leon and Sora made sure to protect the gate. There were different kinds of Dusks of all shapes and sizes. But the trio were able to hold up by working together. However, this was when Leon realised how strong and effective Aika could be in battle. He had only ever saw her fight when she trained or spar with him. Seeing her fight against the Dusks gave him reassurance that she was going to be just fine on this new journey.

When they were done, Sora and Aika ran over to Donald and Goofy and were relieved to see they were okay.

"The Keyblade…a truly marvellous weapon." The deep voice said. "…If only it be in more, capable hands." There were others and they laughed at this.

"Show yourselves!" Sora shouted.

"Why don't we settle this here and now?!" Aika shouted. "I bet I could kick all of your asses!"

One appeared standing on top of a wall. He wore the usual black coat and his face was covered with his hood. The Nobody raised his hands in the air as if summoning something and there appeared around six more of them appeared. Donald and Goofy ran in behind the two Keyblade wielders.

"Organisation XIII!" Goofy stated.

"Good, we can settle this!" Sora said.

"Give us all you got, c'mon!" She bellowed.

"What a shame…and here I thought we could be friends." One said sarcastically and they disappeared.

A member of the Organisation was standing in their way and she walked up to her brown-haired friend's side.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" The man asked.

Aika's eyebrows furrowed together and she knew that she heard that voice. Her heart told her that it was someone dangerous, someone from her past who wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. Then realisation came in and she summoned her Keyblade. She stood between Sora and the hooded man.

"You." Aika hissed.

"Why if it isn't the brat?" He asked.

"That's Master Aika to you." She muttered and he raised his hands up.

"Oh, so the little brat became a Keyblade Master, huh? Wow." He stated with sarcasm.

"Get out of the way!" Sora roared.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." Braig stated.

"Move, old man. Before I make you move!" Aika shouted.

"See that would work if I was any old dude, but I'm not! I'm part of the Organisation; nothing old about me." The nobody said.

"Tough talk, for someone who stood on the side lines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora said.

"Oh dear, I think you got the wrong impression." He shrugged.

"You gonna cry?" Sora asked.

"As if! Why don't I remind you guys how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" Braig asked.

"Remind us?" Sora's eyebrow twitched and he glared at Braig's nobody who started laughing.

"That's **RIGHT**! He used to give me the same look!" He turned to Aika who glared at him. "And you…you look just like your brother; that glare…you both have that same damn glare."

"If you don't shut up, I'll kick your ass the way he kicked your ass 10 years ago." She raised her Keyblade at him. "I won't fucking hesitate to end your shitty life."

"You shouldn't swear, it's not good for such foul words to be coming out of a little girl's mouth." He chuckled.

"Fuck you." She countered back.

"Tsk-tsk." He shook his index finger at her. "Now, be a good boy and good girl now." He mumbled. "And you." Aika furrowed her eyebrows. "Make sure you don't share the same fate as your dear brother. You shouldn't let your anger control you or the darkness will control you just like it did with him." Her eyes widened and she swung her Keyblade towards him but he disappeared before her weapon could make any contact with him.

"Nuts. He got away." Donald mumbled.

Aika's Keyblade quickly disappeared and she fell silent. She stared at the ground and she felt her heart beating faster and faster. Rage and sadness filled her body as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't get that image out of her head; Terra being controlled by the darkness. She knew that what Braig was telling her would never happen because she knew she would always have light in her heart to protect her. The young woman placed her hand on her chest and smiled. Besides, someone was protecting her from within her heart, they would never let any darkness enter her heart or control her. She knew he'd protect her, no matter what.

"Aika…" The said girl snapped out of daze when she heard Leon's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." She mumbled.

"Don't listen to that guy." Sora stated.

"Yeah, he's just tryna confuse ya." Goofy added.

"I know." She flashed a smile.

"Hey…" She turned to Leon who rustled her hair. "They just wanna play mind tricks on you, don't take any notice of it."

"Aika, a gate to another world has opened." Sora stated. "Sorry Leon, but we gotta run. Other worlds are waiting." The brown-haired boy said.

"Leon, remember I gave you something to keep with you?" Aika asked and he took something out of this pocket, then gave it to her. She turned to Sora, took his hand and placed something in his hand. He looked down to see a Wayfinder like hers, but with a crown in the middle and it was red, cyan, pink, blue and green. He looked at her to see a gentle smile. "This will bring us luck on our journey."

"Thanks, Aika." He grinned.

"Organisation XIII, they look tough be careful." Leon warned.

"We'll be okay, besides I'm a strong Keyblade Master, I can handle things." Aika grinned.

"See you soon." Sora said and Leon smiled at them.

The brown-haired man walked up to the younger woman and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her eyes widened but she returned the hug.

"You be careful, okay?" She nodded and he felt warm tears on his shoulder. He pulled away from her and notice her crying. "Hey, why are you crying?" He wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry I can't deal with all this now." Aika apologised.

"It's okay, you have a job to do and I know you're the right person to do it. We'll be strong enough to protect everyone here, so don't worry okay?" He reassured her.

"I'll be back soon, take care." Aika smiled.

Aika bumped her forearm armour and was covered in her Keyblade Armour. She threw her Keyblade up in the air and down came her Keyblade Glider.

"Come on Sora, one ride. You'll be safe with me." She smiled.

"Fine." He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hold on tight Sora." She grinned and looked at Donald and Goofy. "Race you guys to the next world?"

"You're on!" Donald jumped and she giggled.

"Take care, Uncle Squally!" She waved and her Keyblade shot up to the sky like a shooting star with Sora screaming for his life.


	5. Chapter 5: Joining the army

You know what, I'm gonna make Land of Dragons so much more fun for the gang. Hell, Sora Donald and Goofy are gonna cross dress and they are gonna like it! Normal text is Aika's voice and **bold text** is her manly voice.

* * *

 **Her Determined Heart**

 **Chapter 5: Joining the army**

"This is a world I don't recognise." Aika stated as they were pushing their way through a forest of bamboo sticks. "How 'bout you?"

"I have no idea." Sora answered.

"WHO AM I? WHO AM I? I AM THE GUARDIAN OF LOST SOULS. I AM THE POWERFUL, THE PLEASURABLE…" They heard a loud voice and they ran to the source. They saw a woman who was dressed in armour impersonating a man, a horse and a dragon behind a cloth.

"Mushu?" Aika asked.

"Aika!" The said dragon ran through the cloth. "Sora!"

"Do you know them?" The woman asked.

"Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together? Yeah, I helped these guys out of tight spots. Cuz I'm a mighty dragon and all." Mushu bragged.

"You, a mighty dragon? You look like a lizard." The dark-haired woman didn't sound convinced.

"I'm not a lizard; I don't do that tongue thing." He hissed.

"Hey, what's your name?" Aika turned to the young woman with a smile.

"I'm Mulan…" She cleared her throat and deepened her voice. "Um, no…I mean…"

"You can speak normally with us, Mulan. How come you wanna sound like a man?" The brown-haired teen asked curiously.

"You're a girl?" Donald and Sora exclaimed which earned them a punch on the heads.

"That's so rude!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms whilst glaring at them. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"I think it's working." Mulan smiled at Mushu.

"Ah, I don't know. Those two would fall for anything." Mushu stated.

"Hey!" Sora and Donald exclaimed in unison.

"Why are you wearing that?" Aika asked. Mushu explained how girls aren't allowed in the army and Mulan's story.

"Well that's no good!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's unfair." Donald grumbled.

"You should have a right to join the army even if you're a woman." The Keyblade Master said.

"Hey we should help you join the imperial army." Goofy said.

"That's a great idea! That way I can be more like a man if I hang around with you guys." Mulan said.

"Um…" They all turned to Aika who scratched the back of her head looking nervous. "I don't think I can go looking like this."

"I have a spare set of armour." Mulan smiled. "Follow me."

Aika followed her behind a bush and the young woman got changed into the same outfit as Mulan's but dark purple and black. The dark-haired woman tied Aika's hair back into a neat bun with some strands of hair left out to frame her face. Mulan stepped out of the bush and cleared her throat.

"Introducing our soldier." She introduced and the armoured Aika came out of the bushes. They were all surprised to see how different she looked and how much she looked like a man.

"Uh, how do I look?" She asked nervously.

"Like a man!" They said in unison.

"This is so weird." Aika mumbled.

"We need to think of a name for you." Mushu stated.

"Terra." She answered quickly.

"And can you try deepening your voice?" The red dragon asked. The young woman began coughing and clearing her voice. She swallowed, took a deep breath then spoke.

"How's this?" She asked in a deep manly voice. They all stared at her and her eyes widened. "I sound like my brother."

"How did you do that?" Mulan asked and she just shrugged.

"Okay, are you two ready?" Sora asked the two young woman as they stood in front of the gate.

"Yes!" Mulan answered.

"No." Aika replied.

"Come on." Mushu whispered and they entered the camp. Aika was looking around nervously as people stared at them.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked as he nudged her with his elbow.

" **Very nervous**." She answered and looked around at the men who surrounded her. These men were gross; picking their noses, scratching their butts and cutting their nails in public. Her face twisted with disgust and turned looked forward. " **They're disgusting.** "

"You're gonna have to act like that to blend in with the crowd." Her friend stated.

" **No way!** " Aika countered back. She noticed a soldier staring at her ass and glared at him murderously. " **Keep staring and I'll pull those eyeballs out and stick them up your ass.** " The poor solider looked away. They walked towards a line to get some food and the soldier behind Aika began sniffing and leaned closer towards her. She turned around and stared up at a muscular solider who was 6ft 5in. But his size did not intimidate her as she glared up at him murderously. " **What do you think you're doing?** "

"You smell weird." He mumbled in a deep voice and her friends turned around with wide eyes. However, her glare did not falter.

" **And you smell like a little bitch.** " She muttered and his bottom lip quivered at this. He ran off wailing like a baby with Aika smirking whilst crossing her arms. She was pleased with herself.

"It's about time we got some grub." A short yet muscly soldier named Yao pushed Sora out of the way.

"Hey quit cutting in line!" Sora whined.

"Yeah get out!" Donald shouted.

Yao punched her friend straight in the face and he fell back. Aika's eyes flashed with anger and she growled. The young woman helped Sora up and cracked her knuckles.

" **Oi shorty.** " Aika mumbled murderously.

" **Who you calling shorty, you look like a girl.** " Surrounding soldier chuckled at this. "I bet you fight like one too."

" **You punched my friend, prepare to get your ass kicked.** " She growled.

"Ah you ain't worth my time, chicken boy." Yao stated.

""Chicken boy?! Say that to my face ya limp noodle!" Mushu yelled and Mulan's eyes widened. Yao was about to punch her but Aika punched Yao straight in the face first. He went flying and knocked over someone else. That other person punched Yao and within just three seconds most of the soldiers began fighting. Sora just sighed whilst shaking his head and Mulan stared at everyone.

"Soldiers!" A man yelled and they looked at him. Shang stared at them and crossed his arms. Most of the soldiers pointed at Mulan and Aika.

"THEY STARTED IT!" They yelled and she gulped with pink cheeks.

"I don't need anyone causing any trouble in my camp." Shang stated.

"Sorry." Mulan apologised then cleared her throat. "Uh…I mean sorry you had to see that." She punched his shoulder playfully. "But you know how it is when you get those manly urges. And you just gonna kill something." She punched her hand too hard and shook it. Aika and Sora just stared at the young woman making the atmosphere more awkward. "Fix things…cook in the great outdoors."

"What's your name?" He interrupted.

"Uh…I…uh…" She gulped. Uh…my name. I have a name and a very manly one too."

'Ping! Say it!' Aika screamed mentally.

"Ping, its Ping." Mulan stated and the Captain looked at the brown-haired woman in disguise. "And you?"

" **Terra sir**." She answered.

"Thanks to your friends Ping and Terra here, you all will spend today picking every last grain of rice. Then, tonight the real training begins." Shang said.

" **No way, that's such bull -** " Sora covered her mouth and the General glared at her. _"_ **Heh, nothing** _."_ She said with a nervous laugh and the Captain walked away. " **What a jerk.** "

Aika and Mulan turned to the other soldiers who were glaring at them, some cracking their knuckles and most punching their fists. They both gulped as their faces went pale.

"Not a great start, eh Ping?" Aika asked.

* * *

"Nope!" She answered.

 _At night:_

"Soldiers!" Shang exclaimed and every soldier got in line. The General took off his robe to reveal a muscular toned body. Mulan watched with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Aika noticed this, nudged the girl and winked at her with a smirk.

Shang shot an arrow at a large wooden post which was extremely tall. He told them that they needed to retrieve the arrow and gave them these two golden plates with red ribbons; strength and discipline. Everyone began trying to climb up the post but all failed to retrieve the arrow.

Everybody started trying and they failed. The Captain decided to go to sleep and everyone else fell asleep too, but Aika and Mulan.

"There must be a way to get on top of there." Mulan said. "Any ideas, Aika?" The said young woman was holding onto the golden plates.

"Maybe these can help. Mulan hold out your hands." Mulan did as she was told and tied the ribbons on her wrists. "Try now but tangle the plates."

The young woman tried again but was starting to climb higher. Aika's eyes widened and she grinned. The sun began rising in the distance and everyone got out of their tents. Every soldier began cheering for Mulan who continued climbing and finally got to the very top. Shang watched on and smiled; Ping was a true soldier.


	6. Chapter 6: Hunnybuns

Mulan has to be my all-time favourite Disney film with the Lion King closely following. This should be an interesting chapter.

* * *

 **Her Determined Heart**

 **Chapter 6: Hunnybuns!**

Their army reached a village on their way to battle the Huns and decided to rest there for a while. Mushu however, spotted Shan-Yu walking into a nearby cave.

"Are you sure you saw him?" Aika asked Mushu and he nodded.

"I'm sure of it." He answered.

Ping, Sora, Aika, Donald and Goofy entered the cave and were strangely separated from Donald and Goofy by a force field. They got to the end of the cave and saw it filled with many Heartless.

"Come on guys!" They got their weapons ready and charged towards the enemy. Whilst fighting against the Heartless Sora and Aika noticed how much stronger Ping had become and were very pleased with them.

"We better report back to Shang." Ping said and with that they left the cave.

They went back to the village but found it burnt to the ground. They all stared with wide eyes, shocked and afraid; how did this happen. Everything was destroyed and there were a few bodies on the ground.

"Captain!" They heard Ping exclaim and snapped out of daze. They ran towards him and noticed he was hurt with a wound on his left side.

"Don't overdo it Captain." Sora said.

"It's just a scratch." Shang mumbled and kneeled to the ground.

" **It's not a scratch, you're injured.** " Aika stated.

"Who did this? Where did they go?" Ping asked.

"Towards the summit." Shang answered.

" **Alright everyone, we need to get there as quickly as we can. Now who's coming?** "

"I am!" Sora smiled.

"We are!" Donald and Goofy jumped.

"Count me in!" Ping said.

"Me too, I may be injured, but I'll fight!" Shang muttered.

"We will too."

"Yeah!" Other soldiers started to appear and join in. She smirked at this and nodded.

" **Let's go, we're gonna need as many soldiers as possible to fight!** " Aika and Sora led the soldiers behind her towards the summit.

When they got to the summit, they stood together with Shang in command again.

"If we die, we die for honour." Shang said and every soldier got out their weapons.

There he was; Shan-Yu standing on the summit, with his Hawk on his shoulder. Then behind him were many Huns and Heartless. Shang and his soldiers were shocked; they didn't expect these kinds of enemies.

"ATTACK!" Shan-Yu shouted and this echoed.

The Heartless started making their way towards them with the Huns following and everyone began running towards the enemies. Aika and Sora stayed together to fight against the Heartless. Suddenly, she saw a Hun soldier running towards her with a sword in his hand. The young woman blocked his attack with her Keyblade and kicked him away. Another ran towards her and managed to cut her shoulder. She screamed with pain pushed him away.

"You're hurt!" Sora shouted.

" **I'll be okay. Let's keep fighting!** " She replied.

"YOU MISSED! HOW CAN YOU MISS?! HE WAS STRAIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" They heard Mushu yell and there was a boom. Aika and Sora turned around and saw an avalanche.

"Uh-oh." Sora mumbled.

" **FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKKKKKIKKK!** " Aika yelled. " **RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!** " Everyone began running the opposite way as fast as they could. Shang tripped over and felt a knife on his neck. He looked up to see a Hun soldier towering over him. But he saw the soldier getting struck on the neck then fall over unconscious. It was Aika and she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. " **Let's go!** " She exclaimed.

They got to the edge of the mountain but slipped over the edge. Thankfully he was holding on with dear life, but he couldn't hold on anymore. He closed his eyes and let go, but felt someone grab his hand with a tight grip. He opened his eyes to see Ping pulling him up with all their strength. She pulled him up and got on safe grounds. They were both panting and he looked at her.

"Ping…Terra…" Shang began.

"Yeah?" They replied.

"You're both the craziest soldiers I've ever met." He said. "And I owe you two my life."

" **Thanks Captain.** " She smiled.

Suddenly Ping gripped onto her own shoulder.

"Mulan, are you okay?!" Mushu exclaimed and Aika's eyes widened; no!

"Yeah it's just…a…scratch." Mulan realised what the dragon said.

"Mulan, a woman?" Shang asked and she shut her eyes. "No, it can't be." Shang growled and took her by the wrist.

"Who are you really?!" Mulan opened her eyes and glared at her Captain.

"My name is Mulan and talk to me with respect!" Shang took her hairband off and revealed to everyone that she was indeed a woman.

"Respect?! You just impersonated a soldier. You don't deserve any respect at all. You've brought dishonour on your family's name!" He pushed her and she fell onto the snow. Aika's hands were shaking uncontrollably with fear and anger. "The punishment for high treason and dishonouring the army… is death."

Shang took out his sword but Aika stood in front of Mulan with a glare in her eyes. She held her arms up defending her friend and Shang's eyebrows furrowed together.

" _ **You're not going to lay a finger on her."**_ She muttered

"Get out of the way, Terra." He commanded. "Why are you defending this traitor?"

" **She is not a traitor, she is a strong and brave soldier. She is a woman and women are strong.** "

Aika lifted her hand to her hair and took out the sash in it. She threw it on the floor and her long brown hair fell down. All the soldiers' eyes widened and Shang took gasped whilst gripping onto his sword. Her hair began to dance in the wind but her determined glare did not die down. "I am a woman. A woman who has fought for her friends to protect her loved ones and the ones who matter to her. We are women, we pick up the pieces, rebuild ourselves and become stronger. We are strong, we've gone through hell and kept walking we know our weakness. We are worthy, it took us a long time to believe that. We are brave, because we were once afraid and fought through our insecurities. We have imperfections but that does not make imperfect, we are perfect the way we are." Her words made complete sense and every soldier there knew it.

"Traitor!" He barked at her and she lost it.

"My name is Master Aika and I am a strong and courageous woman! You have no right-" She was interrupted by a hard punch in the face from the Captain; but he didn't mean it, it was just from anger. The punch was so hard that she fell back and Mulan placed her hands on her shoulders. Blood dripped onto the white snow. She touched the side of her mouth which was bleeding. She glanced at Sora with a begging look; a look begging him not to say a word. His bottom lip quivered and he nodded.

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid." Shang mumbled. "Move out everyone." Shang yelled and left. The soldiers followed, but Ling, Yao, Shin-Po, Donald, Goofy and Sora stared at them. After this they started to walk away too, but Sora felt mixed emotions of sadness, anger and sympathy.

"Aika, are you okay?" Mulan asked and she pulled herself up to her knees.

"Yeah…I'm fine." The young woman answered whilst wiping her lip. "Are you alright, Mulan?"

"Yeah…" Mulan lied as she looked down. She whistled and Khan came running over. Aika took off her armour to reveal her usual attire of clothes and Mulan wrapped a blanket around her. The dark haired woman braided her hair and they sat around.

"I should never have left home." Mulan stated.

"You went to save your father's life Mulan, even if it meant risking yours. That was brave what you did." Aika comforted her.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father, maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right." Mulan picked up her mirror and looked at her reflection. "So when I looked in the mirror, I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong…" A tear fell down her cheek and she threw the helmet away. "I see nothing!" Mushu sighed and looked down.

"Truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me. They don't even like me. You risked your life to protect the ones you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions." Mushu admitted.

"Mushu…" The red dragon sighed hearing the brown-haired teen's voice.

"I know Aika, it was wrong." He said.

"At least your honest now." She sighed.

"So what are you gonna do then?" Mulan asked and Aika stood up.

"I'm gonna go back to Sora. A true Keyblade Master doesn't give up on her mission." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm going to go home." Mulan sighed.

"I'll go with you. Someone needs to take the blame too." Aika stated.

"Thank you, Aika." The dark haired woman stood up and just as they were about to head out, they noticed something from the corner of their eyes. Then they heard a Hawk; Shan-Yu's Hawk!

They saw Shan-Yu as well as some other Hun soldiers pop out of the snow. He was staring at the direction east; the Imperial City. Mulan got onto her horse and Aika got on behind her.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Mushu asked.

"Well we have to do something." Mulan said.

"Mushu! People's lives are at stake!" Aika added.

"Did you see those Huns? They popped out of the snow, LIKE DAISIES!" Mushu shouted.

"Mushu!" The two women glared at him.

"Are we in this together or not?" The dark-haired woman asked.

"Come on Mushu, we need to kick some ass!" Aika exclaimed.

Mushu smiled at this and jumped onto Mulan's horse.

"Now let's go kick some Hunnybuns!" He exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7: Saving China

Sora, Donald and Goofy are gonna wear dresses in this chapter. Also there's a GET UP ON AIKA'S (Hydra's) BACK moment in this.

* * *

 **Her Determined Heart**

 **Chapter 7: Saving China**

Shang, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the other soldiers of the Imperial Army were walking towards the Imperial Palace. There were many people cheering for their 'victory' against the Hun army but they all looked very glum. They heard a whistle and galloping to see Mulan and Aika on a black horse.

"Mulan, Aika?" Shang asked.

"Shang, the Hun's are alive they're in the city." The dark-haired woman stated.

"You two don't belong here, go home." Aika growled at this.

"You have to believe us!" She exclaimed.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Why else would we come back? You said you trust Ping and Terra. Why is Mulan and Aika any different?" Mulan hissed but Shang's horse just trotted away.

"Hey!" The soldiers looked up at Aika who glared at them. "Keep an eye out for them. They're definitely here."

"Aika…" Sora mumbled and she looked up at him with a soft gaze.

"Go with the Captain. I'll join you shortly." He nodded and did what he was told.

Everyone entered the Imperial Square which was filled with people. Both Aika and Mulan tried telling people that the Emperor was in danger but no one listened. Mushu told them that no one would listen because they were girls again.

Suddenly they heard a hawk and knew who's it was. Shan-Yu's hawk grabbed the sword of Shan Yu and flew up to the roof of the Imperial Palace. There Shan-Yu emerged from the shadows and everyone began to panic. Hun Soldiers suddenly appeared and began beating up the Imperial Soldiers, whilst some grabbed the Emperor and fled into the Palace.

The brown-haired teen gasped at this and began running through the Imperial Square. She summoned her Keyblade and pointed it towards her enemy on the roof. She could hear her heart beating faster and she was trying to breathe steadily. 'I have one shot at this. Gotta made it count.'

"Fire!" She yelled and shot a blast of fire towards the roof. However, he managed to dodge it. "Shit!"

Mulan and Aika got to the entrance of the Imperial Palace and saw the soldiers holding a huge statue trying to push the doors open.

"They won't reach the Emperor in time. Mulan any ideas?" The brown haired teen asked. The soldiers heard a whistle and turned to Mulan.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." She said and ran off with Aika following.

Sora, Donald and Goofy followed after them and Mulan explained her idea.

"Oh, do we have to?" Sora whined.

"Hey, I had to dress up as a man so suck it up." Aika growled as she helped her friend get changed.

* * *

When they were done, they were dressed in female disguises, wearing dresses and heavy makeup, Sora wore red, Donald wore blue and Goofy wore yellow. Even Aika was wearing a dress over her usual attire of clothes, a similar dress to Mulan's but purple and white and some dark pink lipstick. They got to a few pillars, with Shang joining them and used their sashes to climb up. They managed to infiltrate the Palace.

"Okay any questions?" Mulan asked.

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" Sora asked and earned a smack on the head from Aika. "Ouchie."

"Haha, Ouchie." She replied.

The Huns who were guarding the balcony where the Emperor heard soft giggles. Mulan, Aika, Sora, Donald and Goofy walked towards them and began waving. Suddenly, an apple from underneath Sora's dress fell out and they all gasped. One of the soldiers picked it up for him.

"How sweet…" Sora replied in a feminine voice with Aika trying her best to hold in her laughter.

The trio took out the fruits from underneath their dress and began fighting against the soldiers. They all managed to hold down the soldiers who were guarding the door.

"Shang go!" Mulan called out and the Captain ran up the stairs to defend the Emperor. Donald and Goofy followed them and suddenly Heartless appeared around them.

"You ready Mulan, Sora?" Aika asked and they nodded.

It didn't take them too long to fight against the Heartless and when they were done, they ran up the stairs to see the Emperor, Donald and Goofy already gone but Shang was on the floor and Shan Yu was about to get away. Mulan ran up to the cord which Donald and Goofy along with the Emperor escaped with and cut it with a sword. Shan-Yu turned to see Aika, Sora and Mulan standing in front of Shang protecting him and began walking towards them. They began running down the stairs and closed the door behind them. Shan-Yu managed to punch through the door and they started running.

"What's the plan?" Mushu asked.

"Ummm…" Mulan gulped.

"You don't have a plan?!" The dragon exclaimed.

"Wait look!" Aika stopped and pointed at the men lighting up the fireworks. The little dragon turned to Aika with a smirk. "He'll go out in a BANG!"

"Way ahead of you sister!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever you do, don't miss." Mulan stated and he nodded whilst jumping out the window.

They managed to get on the roof with Shan-Yu appearing between Sora, Mulan and Aika. He tried swinging his sword at her, but Sora blocked it with his own Keyblade. He managed to pull the sword off him and threw it to Mulan. The brown-haired woman jumped on Shan-Yu's back, held him down and got him in a headlock.

"Ready Mushu?" Mulan jumped over them, stabbed the sword on Shan-Yu's cape to hold him down.

"I'm ready baby!" He shouted.

Suddenly, Shan-Yu grabbed Aika's ankle as he was being hit with the huge firework. She began kicking his face, but he wouldn't let go. Sora and Mulan turned back, took her hand and managed to pull her away from him.

"Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof!" Mulan chanted.

Sora pulled her Aika up and they heard explosions of fireworks behind them and the brown-haired woman grabbed her best friend's hand. They began running to the edge of the roof behind Mulan who had already jumped.

"Sora, jump on my back!" She stated.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"GET UP ON MY DAMN BACK, SORA!" She yelled and he wrapped his arms around her neck whilst getting on her back. The young woman summoned her Keyblade and jumped off the roof, slid down the cord behind Mulan at full speed with Aika yelling with excitement and Sora screaming with fear. Mulan jumped off and landed on Shang and Sora and Aika landed on Donald.

"Where are they?" The Emperor asked and Sora, Mulan and Aika all stood in front of him, bowing down respectfully. "I have heard a great deal about you Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armour, ran away from home. And you Aika, you're no different. You both impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonoured the Chinese army, destroyed my Palace." They looked up at him. "AND!" They all gulped. "Sora, Aika, Mulan, you have saved us all."

They looked up to see the Emperor bowing down to them and turned back to see everyone, soldiers and common people bowing down towards them. Mulan's eyebrows rose and she was surprised, Sora had a cheesy grin and Aika had her hand on her chest whilst smiling at everyone.

"Take this…" The Emperor took off a dragon pendant from his neck and placed it around Mulan's neck. "So your family will know what you have done for me. And this…" He picked up Shan-Yu's sword and gave it to her. "So the world will know what you have done for China."

Out of happiness, Mulan jumped on the Emperor hugging him. He was taken aback but returned the hug.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Yao asked and the others just shrugged. She pulled away from him and turned to her friends.

"Way to go, Mulan!" Sora punched his fist in the air.

"We're so proud of you." Aika smiled.

Suddenly the sword began to glow and sparkle and it opened a gate. Sora summoned his Keyblade and so did Aika and they both pointed their weapons at it.

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on." Goofy said.

"Will it be okay if we come visit?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Shang nodded.

"Shang isn't there something you wanna say to Mulan?" Aika crossed her arms and he turned to her.

"You…uh…you fight good." The young woman huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You two play nice." The 15-year-old teen smiled.

"Yeah, don't forget to invite us for the wedding." Aika grinned.

"Wait, what?" Mulan and Shang blushed with their friends laughing at them.


	8. Chapter 8: A PRINCE!

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back. The past few days have been difficult for me, but I'm alright now! Not to mention I've got a cold. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Her Determined Heart**

 **Chapter 8: A PRINCE?!**

"Sora, stop moving around!" Aika huffed. The four friends were standing outside a huge Castle and it was dark outside. The young woman was cleaning Sora's face with a wet handkerchief but he kept moving around. "Stay still."

"But it tickles." He whined and she managed to get the last bit of makeup off his face.

"There, that's all of it." She smiled brightly and gave the thumbs up. "Let's go inside, it's cold out here." She shivered and they entered the Castle.

Sora carefully closed the huge door behind him and it echoed through the Castle. It was completely empty inside with the only source of light coming from the few candles lit up in the entrance hall.

"I wonder who lives here." Aika said.

"It's huge!" Donald looked around.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked.

They heard a loud roar and Donald and Goofy jumped with Sora wrapping his arms around Aika's arm. The young Keyblade Master however just grinned.

"I know who that is." She giggled. "Sora…you can let go of my arm." He laughed nervously and let go. "Don't you remember who that is?" They heard another roar and he grinned.

"Hey, it's the Beast!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe we should check up on him." Goofy suggested. The brown haired 17-year-old saw a Heartless and pointed at it.

"A Heartless!" They turned around and saw it running into a smaller room.

"Come on!" Donald led the way and they all ran behind him.

They entered a small room which looked very cosy, especially with the comfortable sofa in front of a warm fireplace.

"Where did it go?" Donald asked and was looking around. When his eyes fell on a glowing rose, he began walking towards it.

"Donald, I don't think that's a good idea." Aika stated as she walked behind him.

He raised his hands and then a Heartless emerged from the ground. He and the brown-haired girl both shrieked.

"Found it!" They exclaimed together.

The 4 friends were surrounded by shadow Heartless and they got their weapons ready. No matter how many Heartless they defeated in this room, more would appear just like in Twilight Town with the Dusks.

"How many more are there?" Aika growled.

"Enough already!" Sora said.

"Somebody help us!" Donald yelled and then the doors were slammed open. Aika looked up to see the Beast who had entered the room. Everyone were happy and relieved to see him, but the young Keyblade Master knew that something looked…off about him. The Beast threw and pushed the Heartless away easily.

"Just in time!" Sora said with a wide grin and held his hand up.

"Sora, watch out!" She pushed him away but the Beast pushed her away to the other side of the room. She shrieked as her back hit the wall and she slid down.

"Aika!" Her best friend ran over to her and held out his hand. She took his hand and pulled her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She nodded and turned to the Beast. The Beast picked up the rose and left the room like a zombie. "But I know he isn't."

"Gee, do you think he forgot about who we are?" Goofy asked.

"There's something off about him." Aika stated.

"What makes you think that?" Sora questioned.

"When I looked at him, I knew. There was some odd aura I got off him; a hostile dark one." She answered.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Donald grumbled.

"I don't think that's the same Beast we knew a year ago, Donald." She frowned. They walked out of the room and back into the Entrance Hall. Aika turned to the others. "If this is the Beast's Castle, we should look for Belle. Maybe she'll know what's wrong."

"Good idea, but where could she be in this huge Castle?" Sora asked.

"We should look around." Goofy suggested and they nodded in agreement.

The four friends went up the stairs and found 2 more sets of stairs going left and right and a door in the middle. They all decided to go right and went through a door. They walked down a Hallway which was very quiet. Sora turned to the others and hushed as they neared a door.

"What am I going to do?" They heard a voice, it was Belle. Sora pressed his back on the door and pointed at it. Donald stood a fair distance away from the door.

"Okay." He said.

"Donald!" Aika and Sora shouted but it was too late. He ran through the door and just as he was about to push it open, someone from inside the room opened it. The brown-haired woman snickered at this whilst Donald grumbled.

"Who opened the door?" He asked and they saw Belle.

"Oh I'm so happy you're here!" Belle said, lifted Donald up and hugged him. "Sora! Goofy!" They waved and she turned to Aika. Her eyebrows rose and she grinned. "Aika, look how grown up you've become." Aika rubbed the back of her neck whilst blushing.

"Put me down, put me down!" Donald said and she placed him down. "Where's the Beast?" They all noticed Belle's happy face change at the mention of the Beast.

"Oh, he must be in the West Wing. We don't talk like we used to." She stated.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" Aika asked.

"Yes…" She sighed.

"The Beast won't talk to you?" Donald questioned.

"He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help but…" She averted her gazed.

"Wait a sec. Who locked who up?" Sora asked.

"The Beast locked up his servants." Belle answered.

"But why?" Belle shrugged.

"That's what I don't know." She said.

"Where's the dungeon? We can get them out and ask them what's going on." Aika suggested.

"You can get to the Undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there." She answered. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry about us!" Aika grinned.

They made their way to the West Hall whilst fighting any Heartless in the way. The West Hall looked huge and they began searching every corner to find an entrance to the Undercroft. That was until Aika and Sora found something very off, a wardrobe was blocking something.

"That looks like a door." Aika pointed out.

Sora cracked his knuckles and placed his hand onto the closet side. He started to push the large closet out of the way. After a few seconds, he finally pushed the wardrobe out of the door.

" _ **DO YOU MIND?**_ " The wardrobe spoke and they all froze, staring at the object that just spoke.

"D-did that wardrobe just speak?" Aika stuttered as her face went pale.

"Yes, I did." She answered, hopped back to the door and fell asleep again.

"Holy shit that wardrobe just spoke! Did you hear that?!" She exclaimed and they laughed nervously.

Sora decided to push the wardrobe little but little, when she woke up they'd wait till she falls asleep then pushed again. The wardrobe was finally out of the way and woke up.

"And I was just beginning to get comfortable. May I help you?" The wardrobe asked.

"Belle needs us to go to the dungeon." Sora stated.

"Really? You're here to help my friends? Well why didn't you say so?" Sora and Aika glanced at each other. "I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to human too, until the Enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the Prince was turned into a Beast."

"A PRINCE?!" Aika exclaimed.


End file.
